1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the component part of a display and more specifically, to a polarized electroluminescent light-emitting panel. The invention relates also to the fabrication method of the polarized electroluminescent light-emitting panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The formation of a 3D image is determined subject to the viewing of the two eyes on an object from different angles. A 3D image can be produced by two ways. One way is to use two displays to project differently polarized light image on a screen at the same time and then to have the audiences wearing a special pair of eyeglasses to watch the image on the screen through the differently polarized lenses of the eyeglasses. This method requires a big hall and a big video equipment. The other way is to use a liquid crystal display to emit different angles of radioactive beam, enabling the two eyes to receive two images of different parallax. Precision angle control of radioactive beam determines the quality of 3D image. In order to provide a high quality 3D image, advanced liquid crystal displays are made having multiple liquid crystal layers to provide a parallax barrier. However, this multiple liquid crystal layer design greatly increases the total thickness of the display panel and complicates the alignment of the layers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a polarized electroluminescent light-emitting panel fabrication method that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.